Why me?
by Inuyasha's Girl 1 im the first
Summary: Gaara was in his room when he heard some one banging on the door. He prayed that it wasn't him... Its getting really good and i thank all my readers! plez review Flames are accepted! I LOVE YOU ALL
1. Why me?

_**WHY ME!**_

I do not I repeat DO NOT OWN GAARA! or any of the Naruto Gang. **but i luv Gaara, Sasuke and Kiba! 33**

Gaara was in his room when he heard some one banging on the door. He prayed that it wasnt him, "no please no!" he thought. Just then the door came off the hinges and he stepped in. "where were you?" He asked. "I was here all day!" Gaara replied. "Dont lie to me!" He Yelled, "NO! DAD! STOP!" Gaara begged, but that wasnt enough, Gaara was abused, he was hit, kicked and thrown to the wall. He fell to the floor with a loud thud. "AHhhh!" Gaara winched in pain, his ribs where broken and his arm was swelling up. Gaara lay there silent, waiting for his father to leave, Gaara waited for the sound of his father slamming the door and driving away. the instant he left Gaara forced himself to get off the floor, and to get the phone. "Enough is enough." he said while dialing a number on his cell's key pad. "911 operator whats your emergency?' the person on the other line said. "Please i need an ambulance to take me to the hospital, my ribs are broken and, my arm is turning black." He managed to say .'Where is it that you live?" she asked. "2004 main street big brown house, please hurry before he comes back!" Gaara begged, soon he heard the sounds of sirens coming closer and closer, there was a knock at the door, "police! open up!'

"Its open!' Gaara yelled, "Im in the top room last door at the end of the hall."

The ambulance people hurried up the what it seemed like never ending stairs, "its alright" the lady said "your gonna be alright."

END OF CHAPTER ONE

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Inuyasha's Girl 1 notes

sorry its short but other chapters will be longer!

Peace


	2. hospitalized

Why me?

Chapter two

"Dont worry...its gonna be alright." Came a soft voice.

"Hmmmm...Mom?" Gaara said as he opend his eyes.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" The nurse asked him.

" Eh..im better AH!" Gaara winched at the pain he caused himself, while trying to sit up.

"Its ok, Dont try to move, four of your ribs are broken and we put a red cast on your arm, Its broken in four places, and you

dislocated your shoulder." The nurse said.

" May I get you something?" She asked.

" Do you by any chance have mountain Dew?" Gaara asked.

"We sure do let me go get you your own two liter." she said.

Just then another lady walked in the room, she wasnt like the nurses, she wore a black suit with, her hair in a bun.

"Hello sweetie, my name is Mrs.Hope, but you can call me, Sarah, im your social worker." She finished.

"So what, your gonna expect me to tell you my feelings and your gonna put me in a home right?" Gaara said.

"well you dont have to tell me anything you dont wish to, and yes, im afraid for your own safety Gaara, im gonna put you in a foster home. "Sarah said.

"Well," gaara started, "What happened to him? What happened to my father?" He asked.

" Im not sure." she replied.

"Here you are Gaara one two liter of Mountain dew." the nurse said.

" If it isn't too much trouble," Gaara started," I wish to have a pencil and paper, so I can draw."

"No prob." Sarah said.

"Now if you two dont mind i would like to get some sleep." Gaara said.

"sure thing." the nurse said as she left the room.

Gaara laid there awake staring at the pattern on the ciling. Slowly he drifted off to sleep.

----Gaaras dream----

Momma! Mommy! Gaara cried.

"shut up you stupid worthless brat!"

"Stop it! Please Daddy!"

-his dad had been murdering Gaaras mother.-

Mommy? Mommy! please open your eyes!

MOMMY!

-----end of dream----

Gaara awoke in cold sweat.

"Why mom, why did you Ever get together with him? Why are you gone and not me?" Gaara said.

End of chapter.


	3. a final goodbye

Why me?

-Gaara awoke from his slumber-

"Hey, Gaara, " Sarah began, "I have some good news and some bad news."

"What's the bad news?" Gaara asked.

"Wouldn't you like to hear the good news first?" She asked.

Gaara sighs. "All right tell me the good news." He said.

"Well, the good news is that I've met with this man who wants to care for you." she said.

"And the bad?" he asked.

"The bad news is that he lives in a place called Minnesota."

"Why does he live in Minnesota?"

"I don't know why..." she replied.

"So, you're going to send me to this Minny-sota place?" He asked.

"That's Minnesota, Gaara!" Sarah said while rubbing his hair.

"Don't. Touch. Me." he said.

"Sorry." she replied.

"But I don't want to go, what about my..." Gaara started.

"Don't worry, Gaara. You'll make new friends." she said.

"I don't have any." he replied.

"C'mon! You have to have had at least have ONE friend, right?" she said.

"I did...she was my mother." He replied.

----------Insert Long Silence Here----------

"When do I leave?" He asked.

"At 6 am tomorrow." She replied.

-----Another Silence-----

"Come on we have to get you packed." Sarah said.

Sarah dropped Gaara off at his house and left to get some Arby's(a/n: I'm thinkin' Arby's! )

Gaara decided to go see his mother one last final time to say one last goodbye.

"Hey Mom," He started. "I'm not going come to see you anymore. Don't worry...I'm going to live with a foster home and it's out-of-state so I won't get hurt any more."

A black tear slipped down his cheek and onto the grave stone.

Gaara placed his handmade origami black rose in a vase next to a teddy bear that said "Number One Mom" and kissed the head stone, wiped his face, and walked home.

"Hey!...you ok?' Sarah asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." he replied.

"Well I got your favorite: a roast beef sandwich and a Mountain Dew." she said.

"I'm not hungry." he replied.

"Come on. Even I know you can't resist a Mountain Dew!" she said, holding the cup in front of him.

"I'm going to bed." he said.

Gaara walked into his old room and fell asleep on the cold bed.

End of 3!

Inuyasha's Girl one notesX"X"XX"X"X"X"X"X"X"X"

Sorry short chapter but the next: To drink or not to drink...that is the question.


	4. to drinkor not to drink

Chapter 4: To drink...or not to drink...

"Gaara...Gaara." Sarah started, "Time to get up to catch your plane." She said.

"MMMMMHHHHMmmmmmmm...five more minnutes." He moaned.

"No Gaara now!" She said.

"dont make me tickle you." She added.

------long silence-----

"Alright." she said. She took the covers off him and started to tickle him.

"No!...Stop...HAhaha..Stop alright im up..im up!" Gaara managed to say.

"Good now go put your stuff into my oldsmobile covertable, (A/N A really sweet car) and we will go to the air port."

"Alright." Gaara said. He walked into the hallway and down the 50 stairs, and out the door. He dindnt even put on his shoes or change into some new clothes. No he just walked out the door in his black boxer-shorts.

Sarah came out with wide eyes. "Gaara! you have to wear clothes! Not just your boxers!"

"There also shorts." he said. (a/n just like how drake bell from drake and josh says it).

"Gaara went into the bathroom and changed into his clothes, Black baggy TRIP pants and a black shirt. he went to his back pack and took out his wrist bands and walked out the door.

-------at the airport---------

"ok Gaara here's your ticket and heres your passport, now I gave you some cash so you can get a hotel when you get to Minnesota, and call me when your at the hotel, Oh and remember its a 12 hour flight." Sarah said.

"Ok will do." Gaara said.

-Now boarding to flight F66 to Minnesota at gate 6- the loud speaker said.

"Ok thats you Gaara Goodluck!" Sarah said.

Gaara walked to the gate and onto the plane.

"First class...SWEET!" Gaara said.

He took his seat by the window and took ahold of the little menu.

"Hmmm." He said."Lets see..."

Mountain Dew $1

Steak $50

coke $0.50

He went down the list and was thinking about what to order when he was disterbed by a preppie flight attendant who oveously didnt know how to button her shirt all the way came up to him.

"Hey cutie can I get you anything?" She said.

"Yea a Mountain Dew."

"Is that all?" She said.

"Yea." he said.

--a few secounds later-

"Here you are."she said."anything else?"

"Yea..Go Away i wish to be left alone." He said.

"OKAY!" she said while leaving the area.

"Finally!" Gaara said, just then his eyes cought climpse of something shiny.

"Oh lookie here...little bottles of beer/whine."Gaara said.

"Hmmmm TO drink or not to drink..."Gaara said to himself. Just then the little devil and angle appeared on his right and left shoulder.

"comon kid live a little, its not gonna hurt you." the Devil said.

"No Gaara you musent drink it, you are far too young to drink beer!" the angle said.

"Dont listen to him go ahead." the devil said.

"you'll regreat it later when your puking your guts out!" the angle said.

"You wanna Go?" the devil said.

"bring it!" the angle replied.

"shut up the both of you!" Gaara said while smashing them and watching them turn to dust.

"hmmm to drink or not to dink that is my question..."Gaara said.

-----End of chapter!-


	5. my actions my problems

Inuyasha's girl 1 notes!

Hey peeps! Sorry it took me so long to update...I've been busy. Well, I hope you like this chapter of "Why Me?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclamer...I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE PEOPLE IN THIS STORY!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five

My Actions...My Problem.

"Hmmmmm...To drink...Or not to drink...That is MY Question..." Gaara said to himself.

He fingered the bottles and read the lables."Must be 23 years of age or older to drink...OH WELL!" Gaara said as he opened the bottle. He inhaled the scent of the beer and put his lips to the bottle. He took one sip and was hooked.

Now landing in Minnesota Newport.

Gaara walked off the plane and wobbled to the hall. A guy in a black tux was holding a sign that had Gaara's name on it.

"HEY!" Gaara said. "That paper has the same name as me!"

"Are you Gaara?" the man asked.

"Yes I am..for I am Gaara...Gaara I am..I'm Gaara..I'm...I'm...Who are you?" Gaara said.

"Sir are you...drunk?" the man asked.

"Me! DRUNK! NNnnnnnnnaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Gaara said.

"We have your taxi ready for you." the man said.

"A taxi for me?" Gaara said. "Cool! SHOTGUN I CALL IT!" He said as he ran to the taxi.

"Oh boy." The driver said.

-------30 minn later---------

"Hey driver...hey driver...hey driver…hey driver…hey driver…HEY DRIVER!" Gaara started.

"What is it sir?" The driver said.

-shifty eyes- "...HI!" Gaara said.

"Hi. Now here we are at the hotel." _'Finally.' _the driver thought.

"Awww..but we were having so much fun!" Gaara said.

"Yes sir that was tons of fun I wish it didn't have to end." the driver said sarcasticly.

"It doesn't have to...what are you doing tomorrow!" Gaara asked.

Just as Gaara said that the driver drove away. Gaara walked to the desk and checked in. He walked over to the elevator and pushed the button. DING! The elevator dinged.

"Ding!" Gaara said and he got into the elevator.

He reached the top floor and got out. Then he headed towards his room. He sat on the bed and fell asleep.

------------morning--------------

"Ah...my head..I have such a headache!" Gaara said.

He looked around the room. "Where am I?" He asked himself. "Oh now I remember! I came to the hotel..how much did I drink? ...Ohhh my god!" Gaara said as he clapped his hands over his mouth and ran to the bathroom.

-----an hour later----

"I'm never gonna drink again!" Gaara said to himself. "Maybe I should go to the hot tub."

He grabbed a towel and put on his black swim trunks then walked to the hot tub room.

"Not a single person in sight, thank god." Gaara said.

He got into the hot tub and let his head rest on the pillow, just as he did so, two girls walked in. They were wearing black swimsuits. One of the girls had a black bikini with skulls; the other had a black bikini with a top that came to her stomach.

"Hey." Gaara said.

"Hi." Both girls said in unisin.

"I'm Gaara." Gaara introduced himself.

"I'm Amie and this is Alisha." Amie said as she pointed to the girl in the black suit.

"Hi...again." Alisha said.

"Well hello Alisha and Amie, nice to meet you." Gaara said.

_ 'I'm so glad I came to this hotel.' _Gaara thought.

The three teenagers talked and talked till their feet became prunie. The three said their goodnights and went to their rooms.

"Wow" Gaara said. "I wish That moment never ended."

------------END OF CHAPTER!-------

Inuyasha's girl 1 commands:

Hey peoples! This chapter seems to be the best one I have typed…hope you all enjoyed it…OH one last thing I wish (wish crossed out) Command…REVIEW!

…..PLEASE!...

--------------------------------------------


	6. the journey

**Why me?**

_Chapter six_

_The Journey_

Gaara arrived at his room. He opened it and walked right in.

"OMG, looks like comming to Minnesota was indeed a great thing!" Gaara said while laying on his bed.

Hours went by, Gaara laying awake letting his mind wonder. He glanced outside the window. He looked up to the sky to notice a shooting star flying by. He pressed his hands together and stared at the sky.

"I wish I could see her again." Was his reply.

------------------morning---------------------

_"And I dont want the world to see me_

_cuz i dont think they'd understand_

_when everythings made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am"_

The sound of his ipod alarm was playing.

Gaara got up and looked at himself in the mirror. '_I think I should take a shower..'_ Gaara thought. -Sniffs armpits- "YEAH I NEED A SHOWER." He said.

He walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower, not too hot, yet not too cold. Nope, it was the perfect temperature for Gaara.

He stripped out of his black boxers and stepped into the shower.

-----------15 minn later...-------

Gaara was dressed and ready to go. Today was the day. The day when he would meet his adopted father.

He packed his clothes, picture of his mother, and his teddybear. He stepped out of the room and headed for the elevator.

He pressed the down arrow button and waited for the elevator to show. The doors open, Gaara glances up only to see a blonde-haired kid in an orange jump-suit.

"HI IM NARUTO!" Naruto said.

_'OMG...'_ Gaara thought.

---not even four minnutes later---

"SO any ways I said this and this and this, but she said this and this not this or this but _This!_ and so i said.."

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP KID! YOU'RE DRIVING ME INSANE! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! DESERT COFFIN!" Gaara said as he killed the kid.

Gaara stepped out of the elevator like nothing happened and walked to the exit to find his taxi.

He walked to the taxi to see the man who drove him to this hotel.

"Oh no..no.no no no!" the driver said.

Gaara got into the taxi and gave the man a piece of paper with the address on it.

The driver took it and started to drive.

"Hey driver...Hey driver...Hey driver...HEY DRIVER!" Gaara said.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" The driver said.

"...Nevermind, I forgot."

"Here we are at the destination point."

Gaara got out of the taxi, and walked up the long drive way.

He blew air from his mouth and rang the door bell. Suddenly the door began to open.

"Are you..." Gaara began.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ha ha haha ha! im evil you peps wont know who he is till i feel like writing chapter seven!

Heh...

Peace

Inuyasha's girl 1


	7. The new family

WHY ME?

Chapter Seven

The new family.

---------------------------------------

I dont own anyone in this story everyone but Alisha Amie. Bippi and dookie belong to Alisha.there cats..yea.

-------------------------------------

Gaara got out of the taxi, and walked up the long drive way.

He blew air from his mouth and rang the door bell. Suddenly the door began to open.

"Are you..." Gaara began.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you..Kakashi?" Gaara asked.

"Why you must be Gaara, please come in." Kakashi said.

Gaara removed his shoes and stepped into the house.

"Now if you will Gaara follow me to your room and I'll show you around." Kakashi said while walking to the hallway.

Gaara placed his converse on the rug besides the door and followed kakashi.

"This is the dinning room, there's the living room, the basement door, the hallway, the kitchen and..." kakashi said while walking into the hallway,"Your room." He said while opening the door.

"This is MY room?" Gaara asked.

"Yes it is now make yourself at home." Kakashi said.

"Im home!" came a voice from the kitchen.

just then a boy in jet black hair walked into the hallway.

"Sasuke your late." Kakashi said.

"Ok well not my fault ok! I had to go to detention."

"What did you do?" Kakashi said.

"Nothing new, this preppie guy called my girlfriend a whore so I punched him in his face, But of course The emo kid gets blamed and the preppies are free to walk." Sasuke finished.

"Well thats not important right now, Sasuke, I want you to meet Gaara." Kakashi said.

"so your Gaara...what lable are you?'

"Huh?' Gaara asked.

"Are you punk? Goth? Emo? Gemo? stupid?" Sasuke asked.

"Ummm...Goth?" Gaara said.

"Awesome."

"Now boys tonight is out night, where do you wanna eat?"

"Arbys!" Both boys said.

----at the drive through----

-welcome to arbys can i take your order?-

"Boys what would you like?" Kakashi said.

"A roast beef sandwich and a large mountain dew!" Both boys said. They stopped and looked at each other funny and then didnt.

---the drive home---

"DAD! HURRY UP I GOTTA PEE!" Sasuke said.

"Well be home in five minutes..and thats what you get for chugging that mountain dew!" Kakashi responded.

"Finally!" Sasuke said when they reached the house.

"Dad, I need your key!" sasuke said.

"I dont have one on this ring." Kakashi said.

"Ill solve this." Gaara said.

Gaara used one of his sand jutsus and went in through the window, got the key and came back out the window.

"Here you are." Gaara said while handing the key to sasuke.

"Gaara wouldent it have been more effichent to unlock the door from the inside?" Kakashi asked.

--Shifty eyes--- "Maybe..." Gaara said.

Sasuke took the key and ran to the bathroom.

Sasuke came out 3 minutes later.

"Boy Sasuke you ran pretty fast!"

"When you gotta go you gotta go." Sasuke said.

-------------Later that night---------------

Gaara decided to take a shower, so he did, When he came back out he saw Sasuke sitting on his bed.

"Ive come to warn you One, dont piss me off, TWO keep outta the basement Three Dont piss dookie off." Sasuke said.

"DOOKIE?" Gaara bursed in laughter. "Who the hell names there cat Dookie!"

"I WAS FIVE!" sasuke yelled.

Sasuke left the room and Gaara proceded on getting dressed, he looked back at his bed and saw a cat looking very angry for some reason.

"hi there kitty kitty kitty!" Gaara said. While petting him. "your not mean."  
Just as Gaara said that Dookie Bit Gaaras hand.

"Ouch! HEY WHAT DID I DO TO YOU?" Gaara asked.

the cat looked like he wanted to kill gaara, Gaara got up and ran out of the room Dokkie followed.

"Help! Evil cat!" Gaara yelled.

Dookie was hissing and charging at Gaara. Kakashi saw this, picked dookie up and put him in his cat home.

"There now its 10:30 and Its time for bed." Kakashi said.

Gaara walked back to his room closed the door, turned on his stereo put the volume to a 6 and drifted to sleep.

-----End of chapter!-----

Hey sorry this chapters short but i try to make them longer and longer!

Please review!


	8. YAY!

YAY! OVER 1,000 HITS! I LOVE YOU ALL!


	9. Chapter 8

Why Me?

Chapter 8

Love is in the air well at the park!

---------------------------------------------------------------

'I push my fingers into my eyes, its the only thing that slowly stops the ache,

but its made of all the things I have to TAKE'

The sound of Gaaras alarm went off.

"Ahhh What a great way to start the day!" Gaara said as he streached.

Gaara took a shower and when he came out he heard Kakashi Yell "Breakfast!'

"Goodmorning Gaara!" Kakashi said.

"Morning." Gaara replied.

"Morning pops, morning bro," Sasuke began, "Whats cooking?"

"Well I decided to make blueberry and Chocolate chip pancakes."

"YUM!" Gaara said.

--after breakfast--

"Hey Gaara, Come with me, I want you to meet my girl friend and her single sister." Sasuke said.

"Whatever." Gaara said as he followed Sasuke out the house and to the nextone.

Ding- dong rang the door bell.

"Be down in a minnute!" came a voice.

Just then the door started to open and Gaaras eyes grew big.

"Hey Babe, Hey look Alisha its Gaara!' Amie said.

"You all know eachother!" Sasuke asked.

"Yea we met in the hotel when it was Alisha's party." Amie said.

"Gaara this is my girlfriend Amie and you know Alisha Her SISTER..."Sasuke said.

"Well guys Amie and I where on our way to the park you wanna come?" Alisha asked.

"Sure." Gaara said.

"Alright just let me grab my cell." Alisha said as she ran up the stairs.

"Get mine too!" Amie yelled.

"Whatever." Alisha yelled back.

"You wanna mountain dew?" Amie asked the boys."

"Yea." Sasuke said.

"Thanks." Gaara said.

"Ok lets go!" Alisha said as she took Gaaras hand and walked out of the house.

Sasuke took Amie's hand and followed. (a/n awwwwww!)

"so Gaara, what are your fave. bands?" Alisha asked.

"Slipknot,disterbed, the used the goo-goo dolls J-pop and many more." Gaara replied.

"Me too." Alisha said.

The teens arrived at the park and went directly for the swings.

Alisha sat on the swing next to Gaara and Sasuke next to Amie.

"You know what," Amie started. "I wanna go see a movie."

"Yea we can all double date, Me and Amie of course and Gaara and Alisha." Sasuke said.

"Sure lets go!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HaHahaha sorry short chapters...i have to go to a family birthday party for a 97 year old...Why bother? right?

--Inuyasha's Girl 1.


	10. chapter nine

Why Me?

Chapter nine.

-------AT THE MOVIES------

"After you." Sasuke said to Amie when they went up the rows.

"Are you just saying that so you can look at my butt?" Amie asked.

"---shifty eyes---...no..."

"You're lucky you're my boyfriend." Amie said.

"I'm _extremely_ lucky; luckier than anyone else in the whole world." Sasuke said.

"Aww!" Amie went and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"So Alisha..do you like Panic! At The Disco?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah. My favorite song is _'Build God, Then We'll Talk.'_ Alisha replied.

"No way! That's mine!" Gaara replied.

--Whilst Sasuke and Amie where making out...----- teeehhee.

_'Wow Alisha's so awesome! Maybe I can hold her hand...?'' _Gaara thought as he put his hand on hers.

Alisha looked down at her hand. _'OMG OMG! HE LIKES ME!'_

_'...Maybe...We...will...' _She thought as both their eyes meet and they moved closer and then came the passionate kiss. (**A/N:** AWW!) (**The Real Alisha: **Why couldn't this happen in real life!)

The lights came on indicated that the movie was over.

"Hey, the movie's over." Amie said.

"Ohhhh...ok..." Alisha said while blushing.

----the walk home----

Sasuke and Amie where walking hand 'n' hand as Gaara and Alisha were also doing.

"You guys wanna come back to our place so we can swim in our pool?" Amie asked.

"Sure, but we have to go back home and change into our swim-trunks." Sasuke said.

"Okay. We have to change as well so be over in about...5 minutes?" Alisha said.

"Okay, five or less." Sasuke said.

Sasuke and Gaara walked back to their house and ran up the stairs to their rooms.

Gaara went in his room and closed the door. He began to change when he heard giggling.

He forgot to close the window, and Alisha saw Gaara through her window.

Gaara's face turned bright red and he pulled up his shorts, turned around and waved.

Alisha waved back.

Gaara blew her a kiss and went into the hallway.

Sasuke got the towels and the sunscreen then jumped down the stairs. (Yeah he jumped so?...)

Sasuke walked over to Amie's window "Amie oh Amie where for art though Amie? I cannot bear to go another minute without seeing your pretty face."

"Well you're gonna have to wait one minute! I have to tie my swim top!" Amie yelled out her window.

----3 minnutes later---

Amie and Alisha walked out of the house and into the back yard.

Amie and Alisha walked over near the boys.

"Where's Sasuke?" Amie asked Gaara.

Sasuke ran up to Amie from behind, picked her up bridal style and jumped into the pool.

"SASUKE! ---cough--YOU'RE GONNA --cough--- PAY FOR THAT!---COUGH--." Amie yelled jokingly.

Gaara started to whistle and began moving closer and closer to Alisha new what he was gonna do, so she took his hand and jumped into the pool.

"Hey, let's play Chicken!" Sasuke said.

"Alright!" Alisha replied.

Alisha on Gaara's shoulders as Amie on Sasuke's. Amie and Alisha started moving their arms, slapping eachother, but the air and had thier heads turned away with thier eyes closed.

The game was a tie.

"You guys wanna order pizza?" Amie asked.

"Yeah!" Alisha said.

Amie went into the house and about 10 minutes later came back out with her wallet and 8 mountain dew cans.

"Hey I have an idea. Let's fill the pool with all the floaties so it covers the whole pool and we have to find eachother!" Alisha suggested.

"Alright, but you guys gotta help me get the stuff." Amie said.

Everyone walked over to the shed, right as Amie opend it, everything came crashing out, burying Gaara and Sasuke.

"Im okay!" Sasuke said in a okay tone.

"Me too!" Gaara said.

----6 min. later----

"There. Now it's Alisha and she has to find Gaara and I have to find Sasuke.." Amie said." When you find them you join hands and kiss."

Gaara and Sasuke jumped into the pool and Alisha counted to ten, then jumped into the pool as so did Amie.

The girls caught a glimps of the boys legs.

Alisha went up to Gaara and took his hands in hers, and kissed passionently underwater.

Amie was found by Sasuke and as the rules said...once found you're kissed.

The group all went up for air and heard " YO! PIZZA!"

"In the back!" Sasuke yelled.

Gaara's eyes grew big.

"IT'S..."Gaara started.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bleh bleh bleh!

please review


	11. Chapter 10 Forbidden

WHY ME?

DISCLAMER!

I NO OWN GAARA OR ANY OF THE NARUTO GANG!

PLEASE REVIEW OR ILL BE VERY SAD...SAD INUYASHA'S GIRL 1...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FLASH INTO THE PAST...(BEFOR THIS CHAPTER)

Alisha went up to Gaara and took his hands in hers, and kissed passionately underwater.

Amie was found by Sasuke and as the rules said...once found you're kissed.

The group all went up for air and heard " YO! PIZZA!"

"In the back!" Sasuke yelled.

Gaara's eyes grew big.

"IT'S..."Gaara started.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"IT'S...Kankuro...my brother" Gaara said in a quite tone.

"Hmmm..your brother?" Alisha asked.

""HUH?" Kankuro started " You cant be my brother...you cant be Gaara...Gaara lives in Japan with my father..."

"Kankuro its me...Gaara!" Gaara pleaded.

"You cant be!" Kankuro said.

"KANKUWO!" Gaara yelled in his baby voice. (a/n thats how Gaara said Kankuro's name when he was a baby! aww!)

"Gaara its really you!" Kankuro said as he put the pizza boxes on the floor.

Gaara ran up to Kankuro and threw his arms around Kankuro's waist for a big hug.

"But how and Why?" Kankuro asked.

"Well after mom died,dad was getting drunk all the time and beating me up, so bad that I was always in pain, after he broke my ribs and my arm,(a/n which healed by the way)I had enough and I called the police. A social worker then sent me to America to live with a adopted family and away from dad."

"Where's dad now?" Kankuro asked.

"I dont know." Gaara replied. "They havent found him yet."

"Im sorry Gaara but i have to get back to work, call this number at 7 tonight and we can talk." Kankuro said.

"Ok." Gaara said.

Kankuro collected the money for the pizza and drove back to work.

"Gaara..." Alisha started her eyes filled with tears, "I didnt know...Im sorry.." Alisha said in-between sobs.

At that point Amie was balling also, Sasuke holding her tightly till the tears stopped.

"Yea well its fine really, Im fine and safe now." Gaara said embracing Alisha.

by the time Amie and Alisha stopped crying, it was near 6 pm and it was dinner time.

"Sasuke! Gaara! Time for dinner!" Kakashi called out the window.

"We're coming!" Sasuke yelled back.

"No!" Amie said not now.

"We'll be back...maybe...I can ...come over tonight and..we...can..." Sasuke started whispering in Amie's ear.

"SASUKE UCHIHA!" Amie started. "IM not gonna loose my virginity before Im married! Maybe on prom night...I dont know just not tonight!" Amie said.

"SASUKE AND GAARA GET HOME NOW: Kakashi yelled this time a little too loudly..."

Sasuke and Gaara jumped over the fence and into their yard and ran as fast as there legs would take them into the house.

"Sasuke and Gaara for being late for dinner no more mountain dew for 1 day!" Kakashi said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gaara and Sasuke yelled very loudly.

"Looks like Kakashi tolled the boys they cant have mountain dew." Amie said.

"Sucks to be them!" Alisha said.

Just then their parents walked into the room.

"Amie, Alisha we forbid you two from seeing those two!" Their dad said.

"BUT WHY!" Amie and Alisha said in unisin.

"Because of the way they dress all gothic like, and them wearing eyeliner! Thats sissy!"

Amie and Alisha look at each other then their wristbands, shirts, and pants, parents, eachother, wristbands, pants and converse.

"WHY WE ALL DRESS THE SAME!" Amie yelled.

"NO MORE SEEING THOSE TWO!" Their mother said.

"I HATE YOU! YOU CANT TELL ME WHO I CAN BE FRIENDS WITH!" Amie said with her eyes in tears, she ran up to her room with Alisha right behind.

The teens Slammed their doors and locked them.

Amie opened her window and turned on her stereo to Avenged Sevenfold 's "Seize the day." That song was her and Sasuke's song. (a/n AWWW) When ever Amie played it, Sasuke new that shes sad, and would climb out his window and inter her room to see her. (a/n another AWWWWW!)

Sasuke heard Amie's music and opened his window, and threw the long rope into Amie's room.

Amie tied the rope to her bed post nice and tight and Sasuke tied the rope on his bed post as well, ( so he can climb over to her window) He succeeded into climbing over and stepped into Amie's room.

Amie ran into Sasuke's arms.

"Whats wrong Baby?" Sasuke said.

"My parents are forbidding me from seeing you." She sobbed.

"Why?" Sasuke asked while stroking her hair.

"Because they're assholes!" Amie said.

"Oh God I must look horrible right now.." Amie said

"Baby your beautiful." Sasuke said, looking into her eyes, he wiped away her tears and kissed her passionately.

Amie rested her head on Sasuke's shoulders and her sobs slowly went away.

"Amie?" Sasuke asked softly.

"Heh..She fell asleep.." Sasuke said. He laid her down on her bed and covered her in his hoodie, kissed her forehead and began to climb out the window, "Until tomorrow." Sasuke said as he climbed back out the window and into his bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAWWW! WHAT A SWEET CHAPTER!

PLEZ REVEIW!


	12. Chapter 11

Why Me?

Chapter 11

Inuyasha's girl one:

I feel so loved and accomplished on my story, over 2,100 hits and I have all of you to thank.

special thanx to:

Gaara's lady

CherryDolls

Miroku's chick

and others that I dont feel like typing...Sorry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My parents are forbidding me from seeing you." Amie sobbed.

"Why?" Sasuke asked while stroking her hair.

"Because they're assholes!" she said. "Oh God I must look horrible right now.."

"Baby, you're beautiful." Sasuke said, looking into her eyes, he wiped away her tears and kissed her passionately.

Amie rested her head on Sasuke's shoulders and her sobs slowly went away.

"Amie?" Sasuke asked softly.

"Heh..She fell asleep.." Sasuke said. He laid her down on her bed and covered her in his hoodie, kissed her forehead and began to climb out the window, "Until tomorrow." Sasuke said as he climbed back out the window and into his bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---The next morning!---

'I've been changing but you'll never see me now im blaming you for Everyth..**SMASH**! (so far away by Crossfade)

Alisha threw her alarm at the wall. She never really knew how to turn it off, nor did she like it.

She got up and stretched, walked over to her mirror and began removing her make-up from the night before.

"Goddamn I look like shit!" Alisha said at her reflection.

She went to grab her eyeliner when she noticed it was missing.

"What the fuck?" Alisha said. "Amie must have it!"

Alisha walked to a door that looked like a closet and opened it. (a/n a door that leads to Amie's room, Same as in Sasuke's and Gaara's house)

She noticed her sister sleeping soundly, covered in Sasuke's black hoodie.

"Heh, so Sasuke _did_ come last night." Alisha said while walking over to Amie's dresser.

She carefully opend the drawer and pulled out one of Amie's eyeliner pencils, closed the dresser and began to tip-toe out. She made it half way and stepped on a squeaky floor board. Amie's right eye popped open. Then Alisha threw the eyeliner across the room.

"Hey Amie..Whats going on?" Alisha asked.

"What are you doing?" Amie asked.

"I was just looking for your eyeliner cuz I don't know what happened to mine." Alisha said

"Well Sasuke has mine. Why don't you ask Gaara if you can use his?" Amie asked.

By the time Amie said Gaara has some, Alisha was out the window climbing into Sasuke's room.

Sasuke was sitting on his bed typing on his lap-top.

"Hey Sasuke." Alisha said as she jumped into his room.

"Ummmm...Hi..you know that Gaara's room is the next one over right?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah Well, whatever." Alisha said as she walked into Gaara's room.

Alisha entered Gaara's room. She looked at the bathroom door and heard the sound of the shower. She inhaled the scent of AXE body wash.

_'Hmmmm_.' she sighed.

She looked over at Gaara's desk and started looking at Gaara's camera.

"Hey this is the same one I have." She said.

She took a picture of herself for him. Right as the picture saved, Gaara came out of the bathroom and his towel dropped to the floor.

Alisha took a picture of Gaara and all his glory**. (a/n no alisha's not a perv.)**

Gaara blushed a beat red. He got some boxers pulled them on and grabbed the camera.

"I MUST DELETE THIS!" Gaara said as he tried to delete the pic.

"No! I shall print it!" Alisha said.

"Then you're going to have to catch me!" Gaara said as he took off down the hall. Alisha took off after him.

Kakashi was in the study reading another one of his 'Adult books' in the background you can see Gaara and Alisha run past the entry way.

Kakashi looked back and just saw the cat, he turned back into his chair and continued reading.

Then you could see Alisha running with the camera and Gaara chasing her.

Kakashi looked back again saw nothing, and picked up the phone and called his boyfriend Iruka.

"Iruka how about you and me go on a cruise?" Kakashi asked.

Alisha ran into Gaara's room, Gaara ran after her and closed his door.

Gaara tackled Alisha on his bed and they lie there, laughing and catching their breath.

Gaara and Alisha began to make out, Gaara who didnt want to go too far so he got up and put in a movie.

Gaara jumped back on his bed and cuddled with Alisha. They both fell asleepjust as the movie was beginning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review..please?


	13. Chapter 12

Why Me?

Chapter 12

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alisha ran into Gaara's room, Gaara ran after her and closed his door.

Gaara tackled Alisha on his bed and they lie there, laughing and catching their breath.

Gaara and Alisha began to make out, Gaara, who didn't want to go too far so he got up and put in a movie.

Gaara jumped back on his bed and cuddled with Alisha. They both fell asleep just as the movie was beginning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

xxxxxThe next dayxxxx

Alisha opened her eyes; she awoke on Gaara's shoulder. She looked up at his eyes.

_'Awww, he's soo adorable when he sleeps..'_ Alisha thought.

She layed her head down again and looked at the window, noticing that the sun was beginning to set. She closed her eyes. Suddenly they popped open.

"OMG! What time is it!" She said waking up 'Sleeping Beauty.'

"What's wrong, Babe?" Gaara asked sleepishly.

"We were sleeping all day! Mom and Dad will be back in like 2 minutes!" Alisha said frantically fixing her hair.

"So? It's not like they'll know you were here...unless you tell them." Gaara said. "Plus we didn't do anything wrong. We didnt have sex so you have nothing to worry about." Gaara continued.

"I'm sorry I gotta go." Alisha said.

She walked to Gaara and kissed him, "I'll see you later." Alisha said as she climbed out the window and back into Amie's room.

Alisha entered Amie's room and saw that their parents car had just pulled into the driveway. "Amie, Mom and dad just pulled..in..."Alisha said as she saw Amie and Sasuke in Amie's bed, making out. "What?" Amie said frantically. "Sasuke you gotta hide!" Amie said, while she and Alisha pushed Sasuke in Amie's closet.

"Amie! Alisha! We're home!" Their father yelled. "Come downstairs now!"

"Okay, Sasuke sneak out now while we're downstairs." Amie told him.

"Alright." Sasuke said as he began to climb out the window. As soon as he got into his room, Amie threw her side of the rope into Sasuke's room and closed the window and her black curtains. She fixed her hair and began to go downstairs with Alisha.

Alisha noticed Bippi on the 3rd step and avoided her. Not noticing Bippi, Amie tripped on the cat and her and Alisha both tumbled down the stairs.

"BIPPI YOU BUTTFACE!" Amie yelled at the cat from the bottom of the steps.

"Well it's your fault for not looking, you clutz!" Alisha yelled back.

**(The Real Alisha: My poor, poor kitty.)**

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING!" Their mom asked.

"WE'RE NOT YELLING!" Amie and Alisha both yelled back in unison, then they began to laugh.

"You two, we're leaving you guys with a babysitter for a month because your father and I are going on a tri...I mean..buisness meeting in Florida." Their mother said.

"When?" Amie asked.

"Tomorrow." Their mom replied.

"Whatever." Alisha said as she and Amie walked up the stairs.

--

Next chapter

Plan to kill the babysitter...

Please review.


	14. Chapter 13 the plan to kill

chapter 13

Their evil plan to kill the babysitter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"You two, we're leaving you guys with a babysitter for a month because your father and I are going on a tri...I mean..business meeting in Florida." Their mother said.

"When?" Amie asked.

"Tomorrow." Their mom replied.

"Whatever." Alisha said as she and Amie walked up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

On Aim

6Fallen6Angel6:Alisha

DarkXandXmysterious:Sasuke

EyelinerxKicksXass:Gaara

Music'sXmyXescapexfromXlife:Amie

Music'sXmyXescapexfromXlife says :"I cant believe they're leaving us with a babysitter!"

DarkXandXmysterious:says: "Why?"

6Fallen6Angel6:says: "Because they dont want us alone"

eyelinerXkicksXass says: well thats lame.

DarkXandXmysterious:says: Yea well what can you do?

Music'sXmyXescapexfromXlife says: Murder the parents?

6Fallen6Angel6 says: Yes Amie we shall murder our parents. That will teach them to leave us with a babysitter. (rolls eyes smiley)

EyelinerxKicksXass says: Sasuke dad wants to talk to us now.

DarkXandXmysterious says: Fine ttyl.

Peace all four teens typed and signed off.

XXXDownstairsXX

"Sasuke and Gaara, Im leaving first thing tomorrow to catch my ship for my vacat...i meen Business trip." Kakashi said.

"Fine with us." Sasuke said.

"Now im leaving you $1000.00 for Food and emergencies only." Kakashi said while leaving the money in the jar.

--------------------------

the next day...

"Bye Amie Bye Alisha!" Their mom called out from the car as it drove off.

Alisha and Amie stand at the end of the driveway waving and waiting as the car turned the corner.

"Wait for it.." Amie said while looking at her watch.

---10 minutes later-

"Alright there gone!" Amie said as she high-fived Alisha.

"Now plan A..." Alisha said.

"Plan? What plan! We never came up with a plan!" Amie said.

""Yea i know, " Alisha said."I did."

"This is what we do..." Alisha began to whisper in Amie's ear.

A Grin appeared on Amie's face.

----------------------------------

"Bye Sasuke! Good bye Gaara! Be good!" Kakashi yelled from the cab window as it drove off.

"Later pops!" Sasuke said as both him and Gaara waved from the stairs.

"Now lets go meet our girls..."Gaara said.

"Thats right! We're supposed to bring whipped cream and Apple scace..." Sasuke said.

"Dont forget the coke!" Gaara said.

"Eww..I dont understand how Kakashi likes this stuff." Sasuke said.

"Yea." Gaara said as he sniffed the bottle.

"Yo Ladies...!" Gaara said.

"Hey boys." Alisha and Amie both said in a Sexy tone.

Amie ran down the stairs and to the front door, she cheeked her appearance in the mirror, fixed her eyeliner, and opened the door.

"Hey Sexy." Sasuke said as he took Amie into her arms.

Alisha came down the stairs, Of course Bippi was on the third step, and Alisha went down the stairs.

"Gotcha." Gaara said as he cached her in his strong arms.

"My hero, ohhh Gaara have you been working out?" Alisha said as she rubbed his arms.

"Well you know..." Gaara said.

"You guys a little less flirting and a little more planning!" Amie said as she and Sasuke where setting the trap.

-----an hour later---

"There now all we need to do is wait." Just as Amie finished that sentence, The baby-sitter came to the door.

"Every one hide!" Alisha whispered.

"no not you!" Alisha whispered to Amie.

"Come in!" Amie said.

The door opened...

End of chapter.

If you wanna know what the charactors look like...

Gaara: http/ http/ http/i9. http/ http/ http/ the REAL Alisha knows who it is...

Bleh bleh bleh...


	15. chapter 14 tourture and eleminate

Chapter 14

tourture and eleminate...

I no own Any one, but Alisha and Amie,

also Bippi and Dookie they're not mine, Alisha owns Bippi and her sister owns Dookie.

XXXXXXXXXX I LOVE MATCHBOOK ROMANCEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There now all we need to do is wait." Just as Amie finished that sentence, The baby-sitter came to the door.

"Every one hide!" Alisha whispered.

"no not you!" Alisha whispered to Amie.

"Come in!" Amie said.

The door opened...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The door opend.

"Hey Itachi." Amie said.

"Yea whatever." Itachi replied.

"We're gonna have so much fun, playing boardgames and making cookies and..." Itachi started.

"They left already." Alisha cooly said.

"Good alright brats listin up,I dont know how you deal with all your other babysitters, but with me your nothing but worthless emos." Itachi yelled.

"You cant yell at us!" Alisha yelled back.

"Shut up!" Itachi said as he slapped Alisha.

"Thats it!" Amie said, " no one hits my sister but me!"

Amie ran to itachi and Kicked him where it hurts.(a/n im sooo evil)

He emidetly feel over.

"Ohh Itachi im Ever so sorry here let me help you up..." Amie said.

"Thats right you sit right on this chair, and ill get you an ice-pack." Alisha said.

as soon as he sat on the chair, Amie yelled "NOW!"

Sasuke and Gaara jumped out from where they where hiding and tied itachi to the chair using the chains and straps from their Tripp pants.

"What the Fucken a?" Itachi yelled.

"Alright listin up!" Amie said.

"I dont know how you treat your other victums But to us." Alisha said.

"Your nothing but another body to hide." Sasuke stepped in.

"what the hell are you gonna do to me?" Itachi said.

Gaara walked up to the chair and looked Itachi right in the eyes, then Socked one on his giant mouth.

"Thats what you get for slapping my girl." Gaara calmly said.

The door bell rang

"What the hell?" Amie said as she walked to the door.

She opened the door.

"What do you want?" Amie asked.

"Im here to see my Itachi!" she said.

"No fucken way _Kikyo_, I dont care if you are his _girlfriend_ we cant have any other people over!" Amie yelled.

the door slams.

"**Ech**! Itachi you need a make-over!" Sasuke said.

"Why dont we pretty you up a bit..." Alisha replied.

"No please any thing but the...Make up!" Itachi said.

"Shut up and hold still!" Amie yelled.

"Gaara," Alisha started, "I need your sock."

"Ummm...ok..."Gaara said as he removed his right sock; he handed it to Alisha.

"Thanks babe." Alisha said. Alisha then stuffed the sock in Itachi's mouth.

"There now he will either, be qiuet or he will be knocked out." Sasuke said.

"Now lets see...oh hunny your an pink person!" Amie said.

"hmmpphmg..hmp mhpp..Mehp!" Itachi said.

"Yes I do say that im the prettiest!" Amie said.

"grrrrrrrr..." Itachi mumbled.

"Eyeliner, mascara, nailpolish, blush, and we're done!" Alisha said.

"Wait dont forget about the finishing touch!" Amie said as she pulled out the wax, twizers and some tape.

"A lady has to shave her legs.." Amie said.

She applyed the gel to his legs and put the tape on his legs.

-ten minutes later-

"Alright now for the eyebrows!" Alisha said.

"hmp hmp hmmmm!" Itachi sobbed, his legs where now pink and stinging.

"Im glad im not on their bad side!" Sasuke said.

"Yea same here." Gaara replied.

Alisha tilted Itachi's head back and turned on a light. **(a/n like at the dentist )**

She applyed the warm gel to his eye-brows and put the tape on ever so gently.

'_heh this is nothing_.' Itachi thought, Little did he know, It hurts like hell!

Alisha counted to three then...

"HMMMMMMPPPPFHHHH!" Itachi yelled.

Itachi started to cry.

"Poor little baby..." Amie said jokingly.

"Poor Baby?" Sasuke said.

"Oh im only teasing! Now sit down or your gonna be the next one crying!" Amie said.

Sasuke sat right back down.

----after the pain-----

Amie removed the sock from Itachi's Mouth.

"Goddamn you all!" Itachi yelled."THAT SOCK pratically KILLED me!"

"HEY! My socks are the cleanest socks you'd find...Hey wait, where's my band-aid? It was on my foot when I put on the socks..." Gaara said.

-------------------------------End of chapter------------------------------------------

Sorry I have to end the chapter so soon... but my goal is to make chapters two pages long each!


	16. RANSOM NOTE

Dear Readers,

I have decided to stop writing Why Me. I will continue it if I get 5 new reviews in the next few days. This is a ransom note.

You give me reviews, I give you new chapters. Lol MWAHAHAHA!

MWAHAHA. MWAHAHAHAHAHA…HA.

Good day.

-Inuyasha's Girl 1


	17. Chapter 15 BODY DITCHING

**Why Me? **_Chapter Fifteen_

Inuyasha's Girl 1: I LOVE YOU! Thank you for reviewing (only one person). Sorry for taking so long to update. I was in stupid STUPID Arizona. Rawr. Well yeah. Enjoy the chapter.

475138975089756065890715089743589064890264758902677

"So, Itachi," Amie started, "Do you like mac and cheese?"

"Yeah..." Itachi replied.

"Well good, because Alisha made a bowl just for you." Amie finished.

"No, please! Anything but _her _cooking!" Itachi pleaded.

"You call that cooking?" Sasuke began, "I call it **bleh**!"

Amie laughs. "Bleh bleh boo!" Amie said while giggling.

"Here you are, Itachi, one bowl of mac and cheese." Alisha said, carrying a bowl of something that is supposed be orange on a tray.

"How can I eat it if both hands are tied?" Itachi asked.

Amie takes a spoonful and holds it to his mouth.

"Here comes the plane!" Amie joked.

Itachi began to chew. He then made a sour face, then fell to the floor with a thud. SFX: thud.

"Is he dead?" Amie asked.

Gaara poked him with a fork. "Well, I think so..." he said.

"Alright, but where do we hide the body?" Sasuke asked.

"Well...we can throw him in his pool and say he drowned..." Gaara suggested.

"Off to Itachi's house!"Alisha and Amie said simultaneously while they had their arms in the air pointed to the ceiling...

---After - The - Body - Dumping---

"Now what?" Gaara asked.

"Party!" Amie and Alisha both said.

The four -yayed- and ran back to Alisha and Amie's house.

"So let's have the party tomorrow, then we can get the junk food." Sasuke said.

"Okay then, let's go to our place," Amie started, "We can eat chips and drink mountain dew."

"Sure." Sasuke said.

"Okay." Gaara replied.

---At - The - House---

"Okay, follow me." Amie said whlie leading everyone to the basement. Alisha pulled on a string that turned a light on and closed the door.

"Meow! Meow! Scratch! Scratch!" Bippi whined from the other side of the door. Alisha opened the door to let her in.

"Alright, welcome to the game room." Amie said.

"Holy shit!" Sasuke excalimed. "You have _everything_!"

The room was huge and it included a big, flatscreen TV, a pool table, a poker table, a bar, and a bathroom. In the other room, there was a couch and an old bunkbed set.

"This is where Alisha and I go away from Mom and Dad." Amie said.

"Yeah, this also was our part of the house." Alisha added.

"Yeah, now our parents took over it, and it's off limits to us." Amie finished.

"That sucks." Gaara said.

"Yeah, well, it's fine, we got out own computers so that kind of makes up for it." Alisha said.

"Yeah...so...you guys want to play a game?" Amie said.

"Sure, what game?" Sasuke asked.

"How about poker?" Amie suggested.

5082478905137468901374890513748905137890517368901376890173890571435

REVIEW!


	18. chapter 16

**Why Me? **_Chapter Sixteen_

"What _kind _of poker?" Alisha asked.

"We gamble for -dramatic pause- dill pickle chips!" Sasuke said.

"Sure at least that's fair..." Alisha said.

"I'll get the chips!" Amie said, running up the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Meow." Bippi meowed.

"Gah!" Gaara said.

"Purr purr." Bippi purred while running her face on Gaara's pants.

"Bippi, stop terrorizing Gaara!" Alisha said as she put Bippi in a cat play area.

"Okay, so now we're playing a good **clean **game of cards." Amie said, looking at Sasuke.

"Alright, fine. We'll play one clean game of cards." Sasuke said.

"The game is Texas Hold 'Em." Alisha said, dealing the cards.

Gaara picked up a chip and put it in his mouth. His eyes widened as the taste lingers in his mouth. "What is this delicacy!" He asked.

"Dill pickle chips. Dude, it's like...life." Sasuke said.

"And you just ate one of your gambling chips." Amie said.

LOL Alisha began to laugh.

---A - Few - Minutes - Later---

"And I win again!" Amie yelled, pulling all the chips towards her.

"I'm out." Sasuke said.

"Me too." Alisha said.

"Me three." Gaara sighed.

"Aww, come on guys!" Amie said.

"You and Alisha are hard to beat!" Gaara whined.

"Well, you know we love poker!" Alisha smiled.

"You know what I'm thinking?" Gaara asked.

"Arby's?" Sasuke questioned.

"Arby's!" Alisha and Amie yelled. The four got in the car and headed for Arby's.

---In - The - Car---

_'I push my fingers into my eyes,_

_It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache._

_If the pain goes on,_

_I'm not gonna make it.'_

Slipknot blasted through Sasuke's speakers as he sped down the highway.

"Sasuke, I think you're going a little too fast." Gaara said.

"Why is that?" Sasuke questioned.

"Because there's a cop behind us..." Gaara pointed through the back window.

"WHAT!" Sasuke turned around, completely forgetting about the rearview mirror, almost running into the side of a semi-truck.

"Don't worry, Sasuke-dearest, I'll take care of this." Amie said as she pulled her tanktop down a bit and pushed her boobs together as heroic music began playing in the background.

The tall, dark-haired, green-eyed officer got out of his patrol car and walked towards Sasuke's Viper.

---Meanwhile - In - The - Car---

"Sasuke, move your leg!" Amie whispered as she and Sauske quickly changed seats.

"Miss, I'll need to see your ID." The officer said.

"Oh, is there a problem, Officer?" Amie batted her eyelashes.

"Yes, you were going 85 mph in a 65 mph zone."

"Oh, I'm sorry, my meter's broken." She motioned towards the car meter and seductively looked at the man standing by her door.

_'She looks suspicious...' _The cop thought. "Please step out of your vehicle, Miss." he said.

Amie opened the car door and stepped out, clad in a short skirt and a tight tanktop. At that moment, a gust of wind blew. Amie's skirt flew up a bit.

"Oh, sorry." She blushed a little, giggling on the inside.

"I-It's fine..." The officer stuttered, also blushing, but more fiercely.

"Oops, it looks like I got a little honey down my shirt. Do you have a napkin or some paper I can use?"

"Um, here use this." The officer handed Amie the only thing in his hand, the ticket. Amie wiped the imaginary honey off her boob and then said "I don't have a garbage in my car. Would you mine taking this for me?" Amie smiled at the cop.

"S-sure." The officer blushed again and took the slip from Amie. "Have a good night, Miss."

"You too!"

Sasuke got back in the driver's seat and Amie in the passenger's side.

---After Arby's---

"Now that we're back home..." Amie started.

"Merowha!" Bippi interrupted.

"No, Bippi, we didn't forget about you." Alisha said, feeding Bippi a roast beef sandwich. (Yes, a whole one.)

"My god, your cat is fat!" Gaara joked.

Everyone stopped and looked shocked at the redhead. Bippi stopped killing her sandwich to give Gaara the best cat death glare possible.

"Mehh...?" Gaara said.

"Yeah, not a good idea to call Bippi the 'f' word." Alisha advised.

"Sorry, Bippi." Gaara said.

Bippi licked her lips and walked away with the remainder of her sandwich in her mouth.

"You guys want to watch a movie?" Sasuke asked.

"What movie?" Amie asked.

"Let's watch The Hills Have Eyes." Alisha suggested.

"Sure." Sasuke said.

Alisha went to the cabinet and pulled out a tape and put it in the player. The movie started...

_'I'm an acorn, _

_Small and round._

_Lyin' on the cold, cold ground._

_Everybody steps on me._

_That is why I'm cracked,_

_You see._

_I'm a nut, I'm a nut,_

_I'm a nut, I'm a nut, I'm a nut.'_

"WTF!" Amie and Sasuke yelled.

Gaara and Alisha were singing along to the idiotic tune.

"Let's changed the disc..." Amie started.

"NO!" Alisha yelled, putting her arm in front of Amie, preventing her from moving towards the TV.

:A REAL EVENT:

"I spelled 'to' wrong..." Alisha said.

"How'd you spell it?" Amelia (Amie) asked.

"...'ts.'" ((LOL they laugh. Yes, this happened. And Alisha (I) am the one typing the previous part of the chapter.

ON WITH THE REST! SORRY FOR INTERRUPTING.


	19. chapter 17

**Why Me?**

_Chapter 17_

lalala lalala lalala lalala lalala lalala lalala lalala lalala lalala lalala lalala lalala lalala lalala

---The – Next – Day---

Gaara awoke to the bright light and the smell of Malt O' Meal filling the room. He looked to the side of him and saw Alisha fast asleep on his lap and Sasuke sleeping on the recliner chair, drool coming down his chin.

Gaara threw his bear at Sasuke. It hit his head, but he didn't wake. Amie went to the window in the living room and opened the blinds/curtains.

"Ahh!" Sasuke and Alisha moaned.

"Good morning, Sunshines!" Amie smiled.

"Babe, it's _9:30_." Sasuke said, looking at his cell phone.

"Yeah, and we have to start school next week." Amie said, "We have to get into the habit."

The three sleepy teens walked to the kitchen, rubbing their eyes. They sat down at the table and Amie put down the bowls and toast. Sasuke, Alisha, and Gaara picked up their spoons. "WAIT!" Amie yelled, "I forgot something!" She went to the cupboard and a one-pound bag of sugar. "Now we can start." She finished.

After everyone was done with their breakfast, Amie started the laundry and Sasuke offered to do the dishes.

"Aww, Amie is going to make one hell of a wife!" Alisha whispered to Sasuke. Sasuke blushed and put the dishes in the drying rack.

"Merowah!" Bippi meowed.

"Here, Bippi, we left you some Malt O' Meal, too!" Gaara put the meal in Bippi's food dish.

"Merow!" Bippi meowed in thanks, running over to her bowl. She began eating.

"OMG!" Sasuke said, "I forgot about…"

"Merow…"

"Dookie, you're back in his house!" Sasuke said in relief.

"Okay," Amie started, "Now that we're up, we should stay up all day and go to bed at 10:30 tonight."

"But meh!" Alisha said.

"Well, we do have to get ready for school…" Gaara said, fixing his eyeliner.

"Yeah, well, what should we do?" Sasuke asked.

"You want to see The Covenant?" Amie asked.

"Sure." Everyone agreed.

---In – The – Car---

"Sasuke, I think Gaara can – no wait – _better _drive." Amie said, "Plus, I'm not going to act like a slut again to get out of a speeding ticket!"

"Alright, Gaara, you can drive." Sasuke said, throwing him the keys.

"Um, I don't have my driver's license yet!" Gaara said.

"Well, people think I'm 18 so don't worry about it." Amie said.

"Alright, but I want to change." Alisha said.

"Yeah, so do I." Amie added.

"Alright, well hurry up!" Sasuke said.

"Sure!" Amie and Alisha ran upstairs.

---One – Hour – Later---

"Okay, we're ready!" Alisha said, coming down the stairs.

Both girls saw that the two teens had been snoozing on the cough. Gaara's head was resting on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Aww!" Amie and Alisha said simultaneously.

"Quick! Get my camera!" Alisha said.

The girls got the camera and took a picture. The flash woke the boys up and they were ready to go.

"We leave for 20 minutes and you guys doze off!" Alisha joked.

"You guys were up there for… -looks at cell phone- AN HOUR!" Sasuke yelled.

"Yeah, sure, now let's go!"

---At – The – Movies---

"Sasuke, Gaara, you guys get the tickets and Alisha and I will get the snacks!" Amie said, pulling Alisha to the candy counter.

"Hey, you guys!"came a voice from behind the candy counter. "What can I get you?"

"Kiba!" Amie and Alisha yelled, giving Kiba a hug.

"How long have you been working here?" Alisha asks.

"I just started." Kiba replied, proud of his new job.

"So are you and Stacy still going out?" Amie asked.

"No, Stacy's mom didn't have it goin' on, so Stacy would look the same, old with saggy well yeah…" Kiba said.

"Aww, well she was a dumb blonde anyways…" Amie said.

"So what can I get you ladies?" Kiba asked.

"Well…" Alisha started.

"Alright. That's 4 X-Large mountain dews and two large popcorns with extra salt and 4 boxes of gummy bears." Kiba said.

"Yeah…you sure know us, Kiba!" Amie said.

"Alright, your total is $15.50." Kiba said.

"Here's a $20, keep the change as a tip!" Alisha said, handing him the money.

"Alright, tell me how the movie was!" Kiba said.

"Okay!" Amie replied waving.

Sasuke and Gaara walked over to Amie and Alisha and started towards the movie/room/dealy.

---After – The – Movie---

"That movie was the bomb!" Alisha said.

"Yeah, and that one part with that part? Oh, that was so cool!" Amie said.

The four started walking out of the building when they saw the best game ever created.

**!Dance Dance Revolution!**

Gaara looked puzzled. He asked, "What's Dance Dance Revolution?"

Amie, Alisha, and Sasuke's jaws dropped to the floor.

"You've never played DDR?" Sasuke asked.

"Never heard of it." Gaara said.

"Well, come with us. We'll show you how to play!" Alisha said, grabbing Gaara's arm and running towards the arcade.

Amie and Alisha got on the dance pads. Amie put $.50 in the machine and the game began.

"Alright, you see the arrows and the white arrows?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, when the colored arrows hit or align with the white ones, you move your feet to hit the arrows."

Perfect!

Perfect!

"Wow! It's a new record!"

Amie- B

Alisha- AA

"Whoa! That was fun!" Amie said, catching her breath.

"Yeah, DDR is so fun, yet it tires you out!" Alisha added.

"Okay, Gaara. You ready to try it?" Sasuke asked.

"Um…sure…" Gaara replied.

"Here, we'll put you on light mode." Alisha said, moving the level from Heavy to Light.

"Okay, now begin!" Amie said.

The music starts…

Perfect!

Good!

Marvelous!

Perfect!

Great!

Those were the sounds of Gaara's accomplishments. Sasuke couldn't believe Gaara's gift.

"Wow, it's a new record!" The familiar DDR voice said.

Gaara- AA

Sasuke- A

The gang couldn't believe Gaara's score. They all had wide eyes and shocked expressions on their faces.

"Nice job, Gaara!" Amie said, giving him a high-five.

"I'm hungry…let's go get some Arby's!" Sasuke said.

The four started walking to the car when they saw the "Queen of Preps" sitting on the black mustang.

"What the hell are you doing sitting on my car?" Sasuke said, glaring.

" I wanted to talk to you, Sasuke…" she said.

"Forget it, Sakura. You can just leave me and Sasuke alone!" Amie said, putting her arms around Sasuke's chest.

"Yeah, but I saw Sasuke first." Sakura said.

"That doesn't mean I like you." Sasuke said.

"But Sasu-_ke_." Sakura whined.

"Get the hell off my car!" Sasuke yelled.

Sakura jumped off but left some sparkles on the hood from her pink hair.

"Ewwie!" Alisha and Amie said, pointing at the sparkles.

Everyone got into the car and drove off, leaving Sakura to stand in the fume of the exhaust.

lalala lalala lalala lalala lalala lalala lalala lalala lalala lalala lalala lalala lalala lalala lalala

YAY LONG CHAPTERS!

Review, onegai.


	20. Spend the Night?

Why me?

chapter 18

Spend the night?? o.O

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

---In the car----

"CRAWLING IN MY SKIN THESE WOUNDS THEY WILL NOT HEAL FEAR IS WHAT I HOLD CONFUSING WHAT IS REAL!"

The sound of Linkin Park was blasting through the car speakers. Amie, who was sitting in the front seat, took out the CD and replaced it with another.

"Hey!" Sasuke and Gaara said.

"Oh shut up!" Amie said pressing play.

_"Honey why are you calling me so late,_

_its kinda hard to talk right now"_

Alisha and Amie where singing along to Hinder. Gaara and Sasuke smiled and let them have their way. The song ended right when they pulled into the drive-way.

"Oh my that was soooo much fun!" Amie said getting out of the car and streching her arms.

"Yeah." Alisha added streching her arms as well.

"Gaara I cant belive your DDR scores!" Sasuke said locking his car doors.

"What can I say? I love DDR." Gaara replied.

Amie walked up to the door and began digging in her purse looking for her keys.

"Got 'em!" Amie said pulling out a big wad of keychains.

"HOLY PANTZ! How many key chains do you have there?" Asked Gaara**.(a/n yea holy pantz its cuz I have a pair of black pantz with holes in them and theyre awsome and I started saying Holy Pantz! Instead of HOLY COW BUT ON WITH THE CHAPTER!)**

"Ummm...One...Two...Three..." Amie began.

----5 minutes later-

"35...36...37..." Amie still was counting.

"JUST OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Alisha yelled.

"Alright jeez." Amie said opening the door.

The four walked into the house.

"Merowwwwwwwwhhhhhhhaaaa!"

"Bippi!" Everyone said in a high pitched voice.

"Merow?" she replied walking off.

"..So...you guys wanna...spend...the night?" Amie asked.

"Spend the-the night??!" Gaara asked with a squeek in his voice.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he began to blush.

"Yeah that's what she said, spend the night. Amie and I dont like being home alone because there are creeps everywhere." Alisha finished.

"O-oh alright we'll spend the night." Sasuke said in a fake pout tone.

"GREAT! You guys can shower in the hall bathrooms or wait till one of us is done and shower in ours." Amie said.

"Yeah the family bathrooms are pink ours are grey red and black." Alisha added.

"Yeah and you guys don't forget to grab a towel, we don't want to walk around in the nude." Alisha said smirking.

The four teens walked up to Amie's room and into her walk-in closet.

"Alright clothes for the guys...Gaara and Sasuke...hmmmm...Ah!" Alisha said, tossing Gaara a pair of black shorts and Sasuke a pair of blue ones.

"And I'm going to wear this!" Amie said pulling out a tanktop and some shorts.

"Yeah okay." Gaara said walking to the bathroom.

---After - The - Showers---

Amie and Alisha were in the kitchen grabbing some mountain dewand chips. The boys were in the living room flipping through the channels.

"Sasuke..." Amie said in a "come here" voice.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"I lost my Inuyasha plushie, so will you sleep with me tonight?" Amie asked with a smile.

Sasuke blushed.

"Alright..." Sasuke said with a little squeak in the "al-" part.

"Gaara!!" Alisha screamed.

Gaara bolted up the stairs and into Alisha's bathroom, Amie and Sasuke not far behind.

DUN DUN DUNNNNN.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Review onegai!!!


	21. Chapter 21

**Why Me?**

_Chapter 21 - _

Recap: "Gaara!!" Alisha screamed.

Gaara bolted up the stairs and into Alisha's bathroom, Amie and Sasuke not far behind.

DUN DUN DUNNNNN.

Gaara pushed open the bathroom door to find Alisha standing on the toilet seat.

"What's wrong, babe?!" Gaara asked, voice full of worry.

"Mehhh!" Alisha said with a shaky voice, pointing to the floor.

"Hm?" Gaara looked into the direction of his girlfriend's finger.

Gaara: ...

Alisha then said, "Gaara! Please get rid of ittttt!"

"It's...a...SPIDER!" Gaara said.

"Yes, I know! Spider's are fucking scary!" Alisha jumped off the toilet and hid behind Gaara. "P-please get it..."

Gaara sighed. "Okay." Gaara then searched the bathroom for something to dispose of the eight-legged fiend.

"Aha!" Gaara said, spotting some Oust.

"AHHH! It's moving!" Alisha screamed.

Gaara then sprayed half the can of Oust onto the spider, making it swim in the pool of air freshener.

Spider: -twitch twitch- -die-

"EEE! Thank you so much!" Alisha said, hugging Gaara from behind.

Gaara blushed a little, turning his head trying to hide it. "U-um, yeah, sure no problem."

Alisha and Gaara walked out of the bathroom, almost colliding with Amie and Sasuke.

"What made you freak, Alisha?" Amie questioned.

"SPIDER!" Alisha said.

"OH MY GOD ARE YOU OKAY?!" Amie asked, shaking Alisha's shoulders.

"Just fucking peachy!" Alisha half-screamed and half-sighed.

"Meh." Amelia said, looking at the spider. "Guys, we have to go to school tomorrow."

"Yeah, we know." They all said, sighing.

"So what do you guys want to do on our last night of freedom?" Sasuke asked.

"Iono." They all said.

"Yea now what?" Sasuke asked.

"lets go to the movies or sumthin." Alisha said.

"Sure, ok." Gaara said.

"Alisha and I need to get ready then so we'll be ready in.." Amie started.  
"5 hours?" Sauke said laughing with Gaara.  
"Ill remember that..." Amie said walking away.  
"WHA! NO wait! Im sorry babe! Come back!" Sasuke said getting down on his knees.  
"We'll be ready in a little bit." Alisha winked at Gaara.  
"Now -sigh- What should we do now?" Sasuke said.  
"Maybe we should start getting ready." Gaara said

"Psh we have a LONG time to get read-"  
" NO SEX UNTILL AFTER WERE MARRIED!" Amie yelled.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke cried.  
"Haha you got nothing fun to do at night-." Gaara started.  
"SAME GOES FOR YOU GAARA!" Alisha yelled.  
"WHY ME?" Gaara asked.  
"BECAUSE YOU MEN ARE ALL BUTTFACES!" Amie yelled

-an hour later-

"Alright were ready..." Alisha said.

The two girls saw the boys passed out on the sofa, Sasuke's arm drapped over Gaara. They looked so peaceful and hott. Everything went smooth untill there was a crash in the living room.


	22. Hes here

Why me?  
chapter22"

hey sorry its been like forever since i last updated..so yea..  
enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two girls saw the boys passed out on the sofa, Sasuke's arm drapped over Gaara. They looked so peaceful and hott. Everything went smooth untill there was a crash in the living room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Omg!! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" Sasuke and Gaara both jumped out of the sofa and onto their feet.

Amie and Alisha ran behind their guys and Gaara pulled out his knife he had in his pocket.

"Gaara? where did you get that--" Alisha started but then came the sound of Someone prawling outside the widow.

Amie got down on her hands and knees and crawled to the window. She peeked her eyes out to see what was going on.  
She gasped as she saw a set of eyes looking into hers.  
"CALL THAT ONE NUMBER!!!" Amie screamed.

"...Ghost busters??" Sasuke said jokingly.

"SASUKE NOW IS NOT THE FUCKING TIME!!" Alisha said as she hit him over the head with the phone.

Just then a shot blasted throgh the Window.

"Ahh! My...My leg!! OMG MY LEG! AHHHHH!" Gaara cried in pain.

"GAARA!!" Alisha screamed as she ran twards him. "Honey are you...Oh god! Amie! Amie Gaara's Bleeding so bad!!"

"Oh no! GAARA!!" Amie said.

Sasuke after being hit with the phone called the cops.

-911 whats your emergency?-  
"OH God! Im at 6606 newhope...Theres a guy outside the house...He..He has a gun..We need an amblance! Oh god hurry!!" Sasuke said.

"Gaara!! Gaara you need to stay here..I'll go to the bathroom and get something to stop the bleading..Alisha you keep his leg elivated and Sasuke you make sure that Gaara continues to breathe..." Amie said as she bolted up the stairs and into the bathroom.  
She got into her bathroom, and heard not only her breathing..But someone else's.

Yea yea short..  
but soon..New chapters


	23. Bippi?

Why me chapter 23  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amie flipped the light switch and saw a dark figure behind the shower curtain.  
She grabed the first aid kit and ran out the door, using the sword to lock the bathroom door. (a/n yes people that works!!))

She ran down half the stairs and jumped down the rest, stumbling to her feet she yelled, "Everyone get into the basement NOW! Hes here!! Hes in the house!!"

Alisha grabbed the quilt their grandmother made them off the back of the sofa and layed it out on to the floor.  
"Sasuke help me get Gaara onto the quilt!" She enforced.  
"ALISHA! NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR SEX!!" Gaara said.

"Oh god hes dilosional!!" Amie said.

"What? no im not! Im just in pain!" He replied.

Sasuke along with the help of Alisha put Gaara onto the quilt and carried him down the stairs.  
"You guys hurry, ill be right down." Amie said as she got into the kitchen. Opening one of the drawers she pulled out a long steak knife.  
BANG! BANG! Came the sound of the door in the upstairs bathroom.  
Amie Gasped and grabbed Bippi. Putting the knife in her mouth, she had Bippi in one arm and the first aid kit in the other.

She got to the first step and locked the door.  
"Thank The creator of Mountain Dew mom and dad put a double bolt lock on the door!!" Amie said to herself.  
She rushed down the stairs and to Gaara's leg.  
"this will hurt ali--well its gonna hurt alot!" Amie said.

Using the knife she pryed the bullet out of his leg.  
"Ok here we go.." Amie said. "Gotcha!" She held up the bloody bullet for everyone to see.  
All of a sudden there was a noise comming from the door. It sounded like someone was unscrewing the handle.

"Shit!" Sasuke said.

Amie grabbed the gauze that was in the first aid kit and wrapped it around The wound.  
Using Sasukes Bandana, she tied it good and tight, to stop the bleading.

"Meow?" Bippi questioned and rushed to Gaaras head licking his cheek.

"Aww Bippi, you are so adorable!" Alisha said while stroking Bippi's back.

WHOM!

The door had flown off the hinges and down the basement steps.

"I have finally found you." The Inturder said.

Bippi leaped off of the sofa and onto the neck of the Inturder. Digging her claws into his neck. Leaving Bloody marks about 2 inches deep into his flesh.

"SASUKE!! Do something!!" Amie shreaked.

Sasuke picked up the knife and therw it at the Inturder.  
-thud-  
Everything went silent.

Not a single sound.

Not from the intruder...Nor from Bippi.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
